


Play For Me

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Sex, Smut, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Castiel catches the reader playing a piano</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play For Me

The bunker, whilst a font of information and knowledge, was immensely boring. So boring in fact, that whilst the boys were out on the hunt, you’d resorted to exploring. You’d wanted to go with them, but Dean had pretty much ordered you to stay put, due to the broken ribs you’d suffered in the last hunt against the pack of vampires that had decided to make a small town their playground. Whilst the bruising and breaks were healed, Dean’s go-to attitude had taken the fore and you’d declined to argue with him on this occasion. You hated it when he treated you like spun glass, but the hunt was only a salt and burn and it didn’t really need the three of you to go.

So you’d started exploring. After thoroughly inspecting the library and finding a lack of anything exciting, you’d started wandering the corridors, looking in rooms, seeing if there was anything interesting. After an hour or so of this, you were ready to go and surf the internet, as it seemed you’d discovered all there was to the Batcave. Turning around, you spotted a door you’d not yet opened, and you frowned, walking towards it. The handle twisted easily, but didn’t open and you grinned, thinking that a locked door was bound to hold something of intrigue. You checked for any warding, any warning signs and found none, so you bent down, pulling your lock pick kit from your pocket and easily cracking the lock. The handle twisted and clicked this time, and you grinned in triumph as you stepped into the room.

Shelves lined the walls, and you blinked in surprise at the instruments on them. Flute cases, violin cases; there was several guitar cases leaning against the bottom of one shelf. Your eyes traversed the contents of the room, landing on the grand piano sat snug in the corner, and you smiled, approaching it. You lifted the lid on the keys gently, your fingers gliding over the ivories smoothly as you shut your eyes and remembered a time before this, before being a hunter, before your family were killed.

Playing the piano had been a hobby, and one you’d been good at. Recitals, performances, anything to do with music was something that caught your attention – but then you’d been pulled into the darkness, shown what the world was really made of, and the piano became another part of normalcy you had to leave behind.

Taking a breath, you pulled the stool out from underneath the piano and sat, flexing your hands. It had been a long time, but the skill never went away. One press on a key, and the soft note that followed made you sigh in enjoyment. You played a simple chord and smiled, closing your eyes as you let your fingers slide over the keys like it had been only yesterday your parents were watching you in high school, clapping generously as you played an effortless piece. You remembered one concert – the last one they’d been to in fact – where you had performed a self-written composition. You loved writing music as much as you loved playing it.

Letting yourself get caught up in the music, you carried on playing, relishing in the feel of the cold hard surface underneath your fingertips. You found your head moving as you played, imagining you weren’t in a tiny locked room in a hidden bunker; you were somewhere else, somewhere the music took you.

When Castiel’s voice sounded behind you, you jumped and the playing ceased.

‘That is beautiful.’

You turned on the stool, looking at him with wide eyes. 'C-Cas.’

He smiled gently. 'Hello, Y/N.’

'Are you looking for Sam and Dean? Cause they’re out on a hunt.’ You watched him carefully as he came closer, his hand going to the highest note on the piano. He pressed it gently, raising his chin at the note.

'No. I was merely…checking in.’ Castiel looked down at you with those piercing blue eyes and you almost shuddered. His eyes were so captivating, it was hard to draw breath when he looked so intense all the time. It was difficult not to be attracted to the angel and you had harboured something of a crush on him since the moment you’d met him. He pressed another note, and your eyes drifted to his hand. 'You play very well.’ He said quietly, and you nodded, slightly stunned by the compliment.

'I played when I was younger.’

'Not any more?’ He asked and you shook your head.

'Not really.’

'That is a shame.’ Cas looked at you again, and you glanced up, looking away quickly. 'Would you play something for me?’

You hesitated. 'Er, sure…what do you want to hear?’ You turned back to face the piano, trying not to shiver at his presence.

'I do not mind.’

You raised an eyebrow, thinking back to the pieces you knew, then flexed your fingers again, pressing the first note upon deciding what to play. Notes filled the room, and you let yourself be swept away again, closing your eyes, no need to see the keys when you could feel them. Castiel shifted next to you, coming to stand behind the stool as you continued to play, and you tried not to be aware of his close proximity, letting your hands move, letting the music take you.

When his hand came up to pull your hair away from your neck, you almost jumped, but kept still, not letting it distract you from the music. 'Beautiful.’ He whispered in your ear, and you weren’t sure if he was talking about your playing or not. A soft kiss was pressed to your neck and you shuddered again, slipping and missing a note. You recovered, continuing with the piece, but he kissed you again, further up your neck, and again, moving along your jaw.

'Cas…’ You whispered, keeping your eyes closed.

'You are very talented, Y/N. I can’t help but wonder what else your fingers can do.’ You took a deep breath as he kissed your jaw again, and his hand moved around the other side of your face. As he pulled you towards him, his lips meeting yours, you stopped playing, letting him pulled you closer. The kiss was deep and passionate and it suddenly struck you how long you’d been without this. The boys were like brothers to you, and by being like brothers, it was difficult to meet anyone. It was difficult to meet anyone in this line of work anyway.

'Cas.’ His name escaped your lips like a prayer, and he smiled, his hands taking yours.

'Y/N?’ He asked, kissing your neck.

'This is…’ You gasped as his teeth lightly grazed your skin. 'Really unexpected.’

'Do you not want this?’ He asked.

'No…no, I’m not saying that. I’m just…surprised is all.’ You admitted. Having a crush on the angel was one thing – him reciprocating was not something you’d expected.

Castiel pulled back, confusion on his face. 'Why would you be surprised?’ A smile crossed his lips. 'You are beautiful, Y/N. Truly one of my father’s finest creations.’

'Oh…’ You managed before he kissed you again, and you found yourself swept up in his arms, pressed hard against him as he kissed you deeply. You had no idea that he’d felt that way about anyone, let alone you, that he even knew what he was doing. But you weren’t going to stop him.

He was inciting feelings in you that you hadn’t felt for a long time, and when his hand came down to caress your breast, his thumb rubbing over one erect and aching nipple, you gasped, arching into the touch. He smiled, kissing you again, and you reciprocated in kind, feeling the warmth of his mouth on yours. 'Cas…’ You rasped out, as his hand moved to cup your ass, grinding his hips and his very obvious erection into your hips. 'This…this isn’t the most convenient place.’

Castiel paused, looking around at the room, and then he smiled again. The sound of wings echoed in the small room, and you found yourself in your bedroom, and he was on you again, not giving you a second to breath as he pushed your shirt from your shoulders, leaving you in the camisole you wore underneath. His lips found your exposed collarbone, kissing a path along your shoulder as you tried to push his trenchcoat off of his back. He pulled away, his blue eyes darkened as he clicked his fingers and was left in only his pants. 'That’s cheating.’ You whispered, pulling your top over your head, leaving you stood in your bra and jeans.

He tilted his head, opening his mouth to reply, but you kissed him again, wrapping your arms around his neck and threading your fingertips through his hair, feeling his bare skin against yours. His hands came up to undo your bra and you briefly thought he might struggle with it. Instead, he surprised you, flicking the clasp undo and pulling the restrictive garment away. He threw it to the floor as you watched in surprise.

'That was…’ You struggled for a word. 'I didn’t think you’d know how to do that.’

He shrugged, an odd action for him, and then pulled you back to him. He bent his head, lips finding your breast, laving the nipple as you groaned and writhed in his arms. Your hands stroked up his chest, one clasping the back of his neck, wanting him closer. He pushed you backwards, towards the bed and you let him lay you down, your breath coming hard and fast as he lay over you, kissing you deeply again. Your hands came to rest on the top of his pants, and you remembered what he’d said before about wondering what else your fingers could do. You smiled into the kiss, deepening it as you worked his belt buckle undone, and then the button. The moment your hand slipped inside the white boxers he wore, touching his hard cock for the first time, he gasped, thrusting into the touch. Your hand clasped around him, and you moved it slowly, your thumb grazing the tip as he broke the kiss and looked upwards, his eyes shut and his mouth open, the sensation foreign to him. Maybe he’d done some research into this, you didn’t know, but you were fairly certain Cas had never had actual sex with anyone.

And you were fairly certain you were about to change that.

You pumped your hand for a few more moments, watching the changing expressions on his face, and when he finally opened his eyes, looking down at you, his normally bright blue eyes were almost black, eclipsed by his dilated pupils. You didn’t release him from your hold, but used your other hand to push his pants down over his firm buttocks and he kicked them off, looking down at your pants. 'This seems like an unfair situation.’

'It’s in my advantage.’ You replied, smiling at him and tightening your hand around his cock. He groaned, eyes rolling back in his head momentarily.

'You are very talented with your fingers, Y/N. I do not think I want you to let go.’ His eyes snapped to yours, and in a split second, your jeans and panties were gone, leaving you naked underneath him. You blushed, almost releasing him to cover yourself, but his hand encircled your wrist, and you stayed still, shifting a little under his gaze. 'Beautiful.’ He whispered reverently, bending his head to capture your breast again, and you cried out as he pressed blunt teeth over your nipple, your hand being prompted into movement again, stroking his generous length as he thrust against you.

'Cas!’ He let go of your breast at your cry, kissing you again and you welcomed it, moving your hand once more, your other hand coming up under his arm to grasp his shoulder. 'Cas, I need you.’ You whispered, almost ashamed to admit it. He pressed his forehead against yours, his breathing mirroring your panted breaths.

'I believe I need you too, Y/N.’ He said, pulling your hand away from his cock. He moved, leaning between your legs as he lined himself up with your entrance, kissing you deeply as he thrust gently into you, only allowing a shallow penetration. His hands moved upwards, threading his fingers through yours as he pushed into you further, filling you, almost completing you. You released a breath you hadn’t even realised you’d been holding, the size of him stretching you more than you’d felt before. Cas grunted as he began to move against you, his forehead still leaning against yours. You arched your back slightly, enjoying the feel of him, the way he had your hands pinned in such a careful way. The pressure built in your abdomen, and his pace quickened slightly. You pushed up, kissing him against, wishing your hands were free to pull him closer.

As if he’d read your mind, he released your hands, and you placed your hands on his shoulder blades, holding onto him as the pressure became unbearable and you cried out, repeating his name again. Cas buried his face in your neck, and you felt his hot breath on your skin, which only heightened the experience. Your orgasm ripped through you like a freight train, and you tightened around him. His thrusts became erratic and more urgent, and he grunted into your neck, before pulling his head up and crying out, his eyes shut, his hips pounding into you with a bruising force, warmth suffusing you from his orgasm. After a few moments, his movements slowed and you smiled up at him lazily. He looked back down at you and kissed you again. You stroked one hand down his face, moaning slightly when he pulled out of you and lay on the bed.

Neither of you said anything for a few moments, his fingers running lazy circles on your arms. You rolled to face him, one hand resting on his chest, the other under your own head. He smiled, his blue eyes sparkling again.

'I’ll have to play for you again.’ You whispered.

'I would like that very much.’ Cas replied, pulling your hand from his chest and kissing your fingers. 'You do have very talented fingers.’


End file.
